russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC claim ratings lead
July 5, 2017 ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC ABS-CBN Corp., GMA Network, Inc. and Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. claimed the lead in nationwide TV ratings in June, citing data from different research firms. In a statement on Tuesday, the Lopez-led media and entertainment giant said it grabbed a 46% audience share in total day national TV viewership in June, 12 points higher than GMA’s 34% and IBC’s 23%, using Kantar Media data. On the other hand, GMA said it posted a 42.3% average total day people audience share in June, while ABS-CBN recorded 37.6% and IBC received 25,8%, based on data from Nielsen TV Audience Measurement. Kantar Media’s data covered a nationwide panel of 2,610 urban and rural homes, while Nielsen TV’s data covered 900 more homes than the former. ABS-CBN said its average audience share during the primetime block (6 p.m. to 12 midnight) reached 50% in June, compared to GMA’s 32% and IBC’s 25%. Its audience share for the morning block (6 a.m. to 12 noon) also reached 43% versus GMA’s 31% versus IBC’s 21%. For the noontime block (12 noon to 3 p.m.) and afternoon block (3 p.m. to 6 p.m.), ABS-CBN’s average audience share stood at 43% and 44%, respectively, versus GMA’s 39% and 38% versus IBC’s 20% and 22%. ABS-CBN, meanwhile, said it was the leader in the morning block, with a 43 percent share against GMA’s 37 percent and IBC’s 24 percent. It was likewise ahead of competition in the noontime and afternoon blocks. Overall, ABS-CBN said it captured more viewers in Total Balance Luzon, at 47 percent against GMA’s 37 percent and IBC’s 27 percent, and Total Luzon, at 42 percent against GMA’s 37 percent and IBC’s 23 percent. In Visayas and Mindanao, ABS-CBN led with larger margins. It cornered 55 percent against GMA’s 28 percent and IBC’s 18 percent in Total Visayas, and 55 percent against GMA’s 29 percent and IBC’s 22 percent in Total Mindanao. Among its top-rating shows in June included FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano, which recorded an average national TV rating of 35.5%, while La Luna Sangre had a national TV rating of 34.1%. The other ABS-CBN-produced programs that figured in the top 30 were The Voice Teens (33.9%), Maalaala Mo Kaya (33.3%), TV Patrol (30.3%), Wansapanatym (29.5%), My Dear Heart (27.5%), Wildflower (23.1%), Home Sweetie Home (21%), and Goin’ Bulilit and Rated K (20.5%). Aside from radio and television, ABS-CBN has also become the leader in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries and is also the pioneer of digital television in the country. By the end of March, ABS-CBN TVplus has already sold 2.6 million boxes nationwide since its launch in 2015 and significantly boosted ABS-CBN’s TV ratings. On the other one, IBC also had the good viewership because it remained as the number 3 slot among its top-rating shows in June led by the weekend primetime favorite 2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup, which recorded an average national TV ratings game are the finals like TNT Ka Tropa vs. San Miguel Beermen (33.1%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa (32.9%), the semifinals are TNT Ka Tropa vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (25.8%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa (26.5%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Star Hotshots (25.2%), playoff for #8 seed Globalport Batang Pier vs. Alaska Aces (24.8%), and recently Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Mahindra Floodbuster (24.7%). Following PBA were the other IBC-produced programs that figured in the top 30 were Born to be a Superstar (33.4%), Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (32.8%), Express Balita (32.1%), Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (28.7%), Magic Kamison (27.8%), Iskul Bukol (27.1%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (26.3%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (24.4%), APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday) (23.7%), T.O.D.A.S. (23.1%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (22.8%), Dingdong n' Lani (22.5%), High School Life (21.2%) and Vic & Leen (21.7%). Aside from radio and television, IBC has also become the good network in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries and is also the pioneer of digital television in the country. Aside from ABS-CBN and IBC, among Kantar Media’s local current subscribers are People's Television Network, Inc., Viva Communications, Inc., Solar Entertainment Corporation. Meanwhile, GMA said its total day people audience share reached 49.2% in urban Luzon, 18 points higher than its rival. Urban Luzon, it said, accounts for 77% of the country’s total urban TV household population. Based on Nielsen data, GMA said Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho was the top show in Urban Luzon. Closely following KMJS were Mulawin vs. Ravena, Magpakailanman, 24 Oras, Pepito Manaloto, My Love from the Star, Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko, Ika-6 Na Utos, Legally Blind and the recently-concluded romantic comedy series Meant to Be. Nielsen data is gathered through a greater number of sampled homes nationwide, with approximately 900 more homes surveyed in Total Urban and Rural Philippines compared to Kantar. Nielsen data is statistically considered more representative of the total TV population. Nielsen’s clients also include 15 local TV networks including TV5, AksyonTV, CNN Philippines, Net 25, Solar Entertainment Corporation, and Viva Communications, Inc.